


Lost within the Eclipse

by matsuba44



Series: A lover caught in the fire [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Future, Being Lost, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Stiles needs an anchor for keeping his magic under control, Supernatural world is known, because i know angst is gonna happen sooner or later in this fic, heck there might even be angst at the beginning, i think i'm killing myself with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuba44/pseuds/matsuba44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't remember much of what happened during his high school years. Just that he moved away and never went back to his hometown because of an ex, he meets new friends and understands that it's better to be away than be near anyone.</p>
<p>In come Derek Hale and Derek changes Stiles way of thinking forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the bartender that spokes tongues

Stiles sat quietly at the bar as he held his head between his hands while he rested his head against the bar table, thinking to himself " _how did i get myself into the mess_ " He tried to hold onto an anchor that hardly existed anymore. His love for his family, he hasn't heard from or talked to his dad in years. Trying his best to cut off all ties Danny related, Stiles stood straighter as he felt like he was being watched by someone. Sure enough there was Boyd watching him while cleaning a glass, silently judging him with his eyebrows " _stupid werewolves_ " Stiles said as a drink was put in front of him, he silently took the drink and drunk it with a grimace. The odd flavor of beer always putted a damper on his magic, always making it just a bit more easier for Stiles to relax than to worry about controlling it. Stiles looked over to where the bar door banged open and he had to quickly look away from the man that walked through the door.

He felt a pull towards the man, something similar to what Stiles felt towards other people he was attracted to and yet this pull seemed more intense and more insistent for Stiles asking him to pay attention to this guy and under stand him better. Stiles quickly put his money on the bar table then walked out the door saying goodbye and walking off towards home, not wanting to know what was going on with him right now. It took Stiles several hours to get home but, he was home finally and safe from the pull that had dampened with each step that Stiles took away from the bar. He felt exhausted, felt like somebody had dragged a cheese grater across his skin leaving it tingling and in pain which sounded so fun for Stiles. Stiles fell down on his bed that night feeling pretty exhausted with himself, everything just seemed a blur by the time he actually went to bed.

The next day wasn't really any better but, he was able to get to work and ignore the pain that dragged across his fingers every time he tried using his magic. Something was happening and it wasn't good from the looks of it for Stiles. He went to his doctor's office to explain about his magic not properly working with him and the pain he felt in his fingers, the doctor asked if Stiles did anything or met anyone new last night. Sadly Stiles couldn't exactly remember last night because of the headache he was affected with from last night's drinking routine that he went through so he told his doctor that he didn't know for sure. He left the doctor's office telling him to get rest and don't do anything serious for the next three days. Instead of listening to his doctor Stiles went to the bar from last night where Boyd worked at and he met Erica at the bar. "Are you serious?" Stiles said outrageously "You're working tonight? Where's Boyd?" Erica smiled haughtily at Stiles as she replied "aww poor Stiles already missing your boyfriend." Stiles bristled and responded just as playfully to Erica "aw, you should have told me you wanted to share him with me Erica" Erica actually flashed her yellow eyes at Stiles as she said to him "oh believe me the next i think about sharing i'll include you in it." Stiles paled before he looked away "gee thanks." Erica patted Stiles wrist before she said to Stiles "now what can i get you?" Stiles sighed as he said with a wave of his hand "I'll get a water, my doctor said to take it easy" Erica nodded as she said to Stiles while she worked on his order "so what did you want my boyfriend for? Besides foreplay" Stiles looked to the side as he said to her "I can't exactly say because something happened last night and I can't exactly remember stuff when i'm suffering from a headache."

Erica looked curiously at Stiles as she said to him "are you still suffering from a headache?" She reached over to touch Stiles' temple and her veins came up normal as she tried to pain drain Stiles "well, obviously not since you look pretty fine." Stiles rolled his eyes as he took the drink from her free hand. "I mean i don't remember what happened last night thanks to the alcohol, thanks to the ones Boyd always makes for me." Erica leaned her elbows against the bar table as she stared at Stiles "you do remember werewolves can tell when your lying right?" Stiles looked horrified at Erica "i'm not lying woman, i don't remember what happened last night. Where's Boyd for the final time Erica." Erica looked practically giddy as she said with a wave of her hand "oh he's out back dealing with the garbage and other stuff." Stiles perked up as he started to move only to be caught by Erica's hand on his wrist holding him at the bar "that doesn't mean you can go out back Stiles. You need to stay here for now until Boyd says you can go to him." He slunk back down in his seat as he tapped his fingers across the bar table waiting patiently for Boyd to be finished.

After a few minutes of constant drumming Erica putted her hand on top of Stiles as she to Stiles "you need to stop because you're harassing my customers Stiles. I don't want to kick you out for harassment Stiles" Stiles nodded quietly as he sulked. Something familiar was tugging at Stiles again from the inside as he was waiting for Boyd to finish talking to whoever out back, the door opened again as Stiles looked over he felt something flush against his skin like a hot brand and instantly Stiles wanted to go out back now because, mister hot and silent dude was making his way to the bar right where Stiles was sitting at. Stiles felt himself flush from just being near the guy, something was searing through Stiles skin and he LIKED it. It was a pleasant and warm feeling, Stiles saw the guy talking to him but wasn't registering anything about what he was saying. A pinch on his arm brought him back from his dream land as he looked at the guy again. "You're in my seat." Stiles smirked as he said to the guy "nope. I've sat here ever since i moved up here, this is my seat just as much as it is anybody elses and since i was here first you can sit elsewhere." Mr hot and silent scowled at Stiles as he sat down next to Stiles and their thighs were touching, Stiles could think of other things that could be touching and the guy seemed to tense up as he smelled Stiles arousal coming off of him. Stiles kinda sulked as the guy removed his thigh and Erica told him that Boyd could see him now.

Stiles pushed off the stool as he walked out back, looking for Boyd he called out quietly and a hand snaked out behind him as he let out a very manly yelp of surprise. "Shhhh.. Stiles it's alright it's just me. I was just talking to my alpha about things before he went inside to get a drink." Stiles nodded quietly as he said to Boyd "I.. I need to talk in private about something Boyd." Boyd nodded as he led Stiles away from the bar "let's talk over here in the diner." Stiles and Boyd walked into the diner across the street before Stiles asked Boyd they sat down at a empty table in the corner as Stiles cleared his throat and asked "did i do anything strange last night or meet anyone new last night?" Boyd pondered quietly before answered Stiles "from my knowledge, no not really. Although I think you met Derek before you hastily left." Stiles blinked curiously at Boyd "Sooo.. Who's this Derek?" Boyd smiled as if he was plotting something epic "oh he's just this guy that i know from a previous job i did, tall, dark haired, kinda silent, and if i wasn't straight i would say he's kinda hot." Stiles pushed up from his table as he said to Boyd "and that's my cue to go." Something was nagging at his memory that he met a tall, dark haired, kinda silent and pretty hot guy tonight that just seemed to tug at his memories. Stiles shook his head as he said to Boyd "I'll see you tomorrow." Stiles really just wanted to go home and go to sleep ALONE.

When Stiles got into his home he got some food, sat down and watched some television, sent his boss an email to inform him that Stiles was on bed rest for a couple of days and got a quiet shower. Stiles couldn't quit thinking about the guy he met at the bar earlier today, nor could he sleep because for some reason it just seemed reasonable that Stiles SHOULDN'T sleep tonight because somebody was stuck in his head since a long time ago. Stiles sat up abruptly and against his better judgement called Boyd, which involved calling Erica who happened to be on the phone screaming bloody murder at Stiles for waking her up at 4 in the morning. Stiles dragged a hand down his face as he said to Erica "Erica, sweetheart, lover, darling, honey pie. May i please talk to your awake boyfriend?" Erica cursed before she handed the phone over to Boyd who muttered an apology and went in the other room before Erica stormed through another stream of curses about her having to get up around twelve pm to open up the bar. "Yes Stiles?" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck before he said to Boyd "I want to meet Derek." Determined to get this crush over with and go back to living his normal isolated life again. "My, my. What brought this over?" Stiles pulled his biggest bitch face ever as he looked at his phone "are you serious? You know damn well what brought this over. You and your sneaky ways." Boyd actually chuckled as he said to Stiles over the phone "I have no idea what you mean but, if you need to know Derek is asleep and he should be able to meet you again at that diner we were at today, just... Try and get some sleep before you meet him, he doesn't do too well with slow people." _didn't that make sense_ Stiles thought as he nodded to himself and said to Boyd "okay. Any specific time or date you want me to be there?" Boyd sighed "just come by tomorrow around one pm he should be up by then." Stiles nodded to himself "okay i'll talk to you later." Boyd said his good night as Stiles hung up the phone and went back to bed feeling more better and able to sleep properly.

A wolf was in Stiles dream just staring at him crouched down and ready to fight or flight against Stiles but, it seemed more relaxed as it looked at Stiles like a forbidden object. Stiles felt tears well in his eyes as he saw his mother sitting by the wolf just looking down with a sad, fond smile saying things to the wolf that didn't really matter but were important to Stiles "he's just a little broken like you, just waiting for the right person." Stiles wanted to yell out to his mother. This was the first time in a long time that Stiles ever saw his mother and his heart ached to see his mother again. He wanted to be smothered by her again, be held by her arms again and when he tried to go to her he was stopped by a barrier. Stiles felt so betrayed and so sad as he looked at his mother petting the wolf gently. "My Genim, you are meeting someone important tomorrow. It's all up to you how you make your own path. My Gen-" Her voice was cut off by a loud beeping noise. Stiles looked around and before he could do anything, before he could shout for her to come back, to tell him more he was awake and his face was wet. Stiles sighed sadly as he got up to shower quickly before going to meet mister mystery Derek at the diner. He decided to skip breakfast and go straight out the door after changing and brushing his teeth, Stiles could feel something being put together and he was slowly starting to like how it was going but, he was terrified of what this change meant for his life. He really didn't want to have high hopes for it, some little nagging feeling telling him that it might not work out. Stiles wanted to run, he really did but he thought it was better to stay positive and hope for the best. He got to the diner two hours early and quietly order himself some breakfast as he waited for Derek the mystery man to make a appearance.


	2. Mr. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _and so he came in without a word and sat down right next to Stiles. He opened his mouth and said with a kind, hesitant voice "h-hello, my name is Derek."_

the door to the diner chimed as it announced a new costumer and so he came in without a word and sat down right next to Stiles. He opened his mouth and said with a kind, hesitant voice "h-hello, my name is Derek." 

 

Stiles smiled at Derek as he nodded at him and said to him "hey there, um.. I'm Stiles." Derek nodded politely in return "i know, i've known since i first saw you, i had to ask Erica who you were. I'm sorry about the other night though. The only reason i said that was because i was being a jerk and.." his eyebrows started moving as if he was trying to express something but, didn't know the proper words to say. Stiles smiled fondly as he thought back to an old friend who did that before he erased the memory from his mind for a moment and came back to the present "it's alright, apology accepted. So what do you do?"

 

Derek nodded as if he was thinking something over and thought it was an acceptable answer "well i'm the alpha of a pack of.. werewolves not far from here. Granted this is new york so the territory isn't really territory but we like to think of it as it is ours. We own a few business and make ends meet so that's always a good thing." Stiles sighed fondly as he said to Derek "that must be nice, being able to make ends meet and all." _especially when i'm barely surviving out here on my own without... them_

 

Derek felt the itch to hold Stiles hand but, he didn't want to make stiles feel wrong about it or seem like he was a creeper, it was just that Stiles kept pouring off so many emotions during their talk that he just couldn't seem to focus on one at a time and it was driving Derek insane, even his wolf wanted to comfort the man because it seemed as if Stiles had nobody he could talk to or atleast nobody that understood him the way that Derek did. Even Erica and Boyd agreed that Stiles was a can of worms if only a can of worms were this beautiful.

Stiles smiled tightly as he said to Derek "well.. This has been a lovely chat, i think i'll go now." As Stiles got up he felt a hand grab his sleeve as Derek said to Stiles "you.. Don't always have to leave people who want to help you." Stiles felt his hand tighten into a fist before he relaxed it "i'm fine." The hand let Stiles go but, as soon as Stiles got to the door a hand appeared on his shoulder, just gripping it but not too tightly "i know you're not fine but, you can ask Boyd for my number for when you want to talk okay?"

Stiles gritted his teeth before he stomped out of there with anger and back to his apartment to sulk for the day. Spending most of it either wandering aimlessly or trying to get his magic to cooperate with him, his boss had called checking to make sure if Stiles was okay to come in or not which Stiles still wasn't able to confirm or deny but, not wanting to get his boss's hopes up Stiles said no he wasn't able to come in currently and they should find a temp until he's able to come back. His boss seemed very eager about it and said for Stiles to take as much time as needed.

two days later

Stiles sat at the bar with Isaac man handling it until Boyd or Erica showed up. Stiles was rambling about how the universe hated him and his magic wasn't working properly anymore. Isaac looked two-thirds pissed off and one-third wanting to comfort Stiles which for Stiles record it wasn't bad cause he did have a one night stand with Isaac that Isaac still hasn't forgiven him for yet. So it was for both of their benefits that somebody had come over to relieve Isaac while he told the new girl about Stiles and just to give him some light stuff reserved in the purple bottles which they kept for magic users only. Once isaac told her about the purple bottles and the tab that he wasn't supposed to pay for some god forsaken reason Isaac left and went out of the bar to do something else that didn't involve Stiles.

the new girl tried to make conversation with Stiles but, all he could do was think about Derek this and Derek that which she found abit funny but wouldn't tell him why and said that it wasn't anything important also that he shouldn't worry about it. So reassuring. 

Stiles left shortly after that and went on his way to his home but kept stumbling after awhile he felt like he was being watched which was distracting for a drunk. Especially a drunk magic user, it wasn't long before he felt a hand that was confident, cool, and determind on his back. "Where you going sweet cheeks?" a cold shiver ran down Stiles spine as he heard those words. Not once has he ever been robbed or worse when he was walking home. Not until tonight with no one around expect for himself and the dark lonely street. "why don't you just come along with me into this alleyway and nobody will get hurt huh?" Stiles nodded quietly as he was guided into the alleyway before being shoved against a wall and forced to remain quiet. "shut up if you know what's good for you." Stiles gulped as he turned away from his attacker looking into the dark and hoping somebody was out there as he inhaled and exhaled as quietly as he could before his breathing started to get more unsteady and not because of what the guy was doing to him although his breathing did hitch when the guy touched his butt and seemed to notice it too with the way he smiled as Stiles said to him "please don't.." The guy crackled with laughter as he said to Stiles "i think you want it.." Stiles tried to shake his head but, the guy just forced it against the wall harshly as black spots danced into Stiles vision. 

Suddenly a growl was heard from the front of the alleyway "i don't know if you heard him or not but, he said no..." the last word seemed a bit bitten off between a growl and trying to say the word itself. Stiles thanked the heavens as he heard the familiarity of the voice. The guy who was behind stiles moved quickly away and said to Derek "what the hell?! Where did you come from!?!" Derek replied heavily with sarcasm "i'm a werewolf." with the _duh_ heavily implied as if that explained everything. "now then, you'll give him back what you've stolen or else i'll slice your throat with my claws." The guy scoffed and said to Derek "as if.. You can't tell me-" Derek flashed his eyes red at the guy and he took a shaky intake of breathe as he let out one word "fuckkkk...." he dropped the cash and whatever else he stole from Stiles quickly before running out the other end of the alleyway in panic.

It took awhile for Stiles to recover but, while Stiles was recovering he was being cuddled into a chest as said chest's arms were holding onto stiles and his belongings that were took from him which said chest was running very hot like a very warm furnace for those chilly nights during winter time. Once Stiles got his bearings he immediately tried scooting away but the person just held on tighter "DUDE. Let me go, can't breathe here."

Derek scoffed as he said to Stiles "don't call me dude and i'll think about letting you go." Stiles chuckled alittle bit "oh haha pick on the drunk human why don't you?" Derek sighed as he said "sorry well, atleast you have your things with you." Derek quietly moved away as he gave stiles his stuff back and Stiles almost let out a noise in protest about those thick broad arms moving away from him before he caught himself and swallowed his misery as he said thank you and got up from his sitting position slowly. "If you don't mind you can walk me home?"

Derek gave a small smile as he said to Stiles "i'd like that if that's okay with you." Stiles nodded with one word "please.." Derek started walking in the direction of Stiles' apartment as if he knew the way to it already which stalker alert but, all in all Stiles had a decentish day excluding the fact that he almost got robbed and raped just now. Stiles couldn't be happier that he's got Derek right next to him walking him home to his one bedroom apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you didn't think i forgot about this work did you?


End file.
